Stacker Pentecost/Novelization
Stacker Pentecost is the adoptive father of Mako Mori. He was a Marshal in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and oversaw operations in the Hong Kong Shatterdome before his death in 2025.Pacific Rim ''Pacific Rim'' Novelization Early Life Stacker Pentecost was born December 30, 1985 to parents Obadel and Viviane Pentecost. His father worked as a laborer and his mother was a performer in a club. In 1995, his father is killed in a fight with a club owner. Only ten at the time, Stacker burns the owner's club down and attacks him. The consequences of his actions lands him military school where his commanding officers discover Stacker has an aptitude for full time military service. Later, he entered the Royal Air Force once his pilot training is completed at Leuchars and worked to complete his education in avionics, defense and warfare.Personnel Dossier: Stacker Pentecost Pan Pacific Defense Corps Once the Jaeger Program is officially sanctioned, Stacker's position as liaison for the Jaeger Program continues. He is sent to Germany to oversee the rest of development for Dr. Caitlin Lightcap's neural bridge controls and Pons interface. He and Tamsin Sevier train to become Rangers. They’re assigned to the Japanese Jaeger, Coyote Tango. Stacker travels to Kyoto to oversee the Jaeger's final construction. During Stacker's career as a Jaeger pilot, he faces a Kaiju with flight capabilities. The battle against the Kaiju presumably reaches and Stacker's Jeager, Coyote Tango, is dropped from a height that would've killed him and Tamsin had they not employed a move that "softens" the impact of the Jaeger's crash. Onibaba Attack On May 15, 2016 the two are deployed in Tokyo to fight the Kaiju Onibaba. During combat Tamsin suffers a seizure and loses consciousness, leaving Stacker to kill the Kaiju on his own. The two manage to save the life of a young Mako Mori, who becomes a public icon for surviving the Kaiju’s rampage. Both Tamsin and Stacker are diagnosed with terminal cancer and are retired from Ranger status. Shortly after his retirement, his commanding officer, Dustin Krieger promotes him to PPDC Command as Marshal. Stacker plays a vital role in the creation of the Kwoon Combat Room and pilot assignments. Adopting Mako Some time after the Onibaba attack, Stacker decides to adopt an ostracized Mako Mori. Pentecost protects Mako from her surviving relatives on her father's side.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization They blame her being born as a girl, holding her responsible for Sumako's inability to have sons to continue their family's lineage of male sword makers. Once her training is completed, he is assigned to the Anchorage and Lima Shatterdomes as commander. The PDDC question the judgement that leads Stacker to adopt Mako. 2021-2023 Following the destruction of Gipsy Danger at the hands of Knifehead in 2020, Stacker and the PPDC noted the Kaiju attacks begin to increase and adapt to the abilities of the Jaegers. However, decease of Kaiju attacks in 2023 gives the organization the impression that the attacks would eventually stop.Drift achieved with kaiju specimen In 2023, Stacker ordered the removal of Gipsy Danger from Oblivion Bay and commissioned the Mark III Restoration Program, which would be led by Mako. Trivia *Stacker's PPDC Personnel Dossier infers that his family was involved in organized crime. References